So far, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that includes a feed pump for pumping up fuel in a fuel tank, and a high pressure pump disposed at the downstream side of the feed pump in a fuel passage. The conventional control apparatus controls operation and stop of the feed pump based on a pressure inside a high pressure fuel pipe at the downstream side of the high pressure pump (fuel pressure) if an abnormality has occurred to the fuel pressure.
Including the above described document, the applicant is aware of the following documents as a related art of the present invention.